


Theft: A One Direction as Criminals fanfiction

by The1DParasite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1DParasite/pseuds/The1DParasite
Summary: "A fortune is missing from a regional bank. Police are calling it one of the lasgest cash heists ever on english soil. The estimated haul? Fifteen million pounds!"-----♧-----When a lost boy is fired from his job, he turns to a life of crime in hopes of a weathier life style. Or else, he'll have to sucumb to keeping his shitty life conditions forever.Let his adventure begin.-----♧-----COPYRIGHT ©, 2018All rights reserved, The1DParasite





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Story deals with topics such as drug intake, homophobia, crime, violence, addiction, death, prostitution, etc. Read at your own risk.

_Louis heard the gun shot_ _and after that it was like everything went blank._

_He had not been hit, Harry had. And he couldn't decide if that was more or less painful than getting shot himself._

_"Louie, they found us! They're coming! Louis, we have to go!" Liam's screams and pleas sounded like mere faint whispers to the boy that stood on his knees pouring his eyes out as he slapped countless times across the face of his one true love, waiting for a sign of life from him._

_"Louis, come on! We'll bring him." Liam was growing impatient. Tears poured off his eyes too. He didn't want Harry to die but he cried for another reason._

_Where is Zayn? He almost couldn't focus, until Niall's voice came out of the walkie talkie._

_"Liam, it's now or never! Just bring the body, Zayn is already here." Niall said making the boy finally react._

_He went around the pale boy and picked him up on his arms, the strong stench of blood that came from Harry's belly made Liam feel sick but he didn't let that defeat him._

_"I am going to kill him!" Rage poured out of Louis, every inch of his body filled, as he got up when Liam removed Harry from his lap._

_"Louis, do you want to kill the enemy or do you want to save Harry? There is only one you can do right now." Liam asked his wet cheeks starting to dry making him uncomfortable and it reminded him of the hurry they were in._

_"He's still breathing?" Louis's eyes immediatelly changed. He looked at Harry's white face. His eyes closed, his lips slightly opened and his cheek stained with his own blood, as perfect curls cascaded around his face. Ironically he looked more beautiful then ever. Louis couldn't bare the thought that he was going to die._

_"I feel his breath fan my face, but I can't do anything if we don't move!" Liam yelled making Louis's body shiver._

_"Let's go!" The boy screamed and picking up the remaining two bags of money, started to run with Liam following behind carrying Harry._

_"Louis! Tell Niall we're moving!" Liam remembered him and Louis was on it quickly._

_"Heading to the car, there in fifty seconds!" Louis spoke to the his own walkie talkie, before opening the exit door for Liam to carefully pass through with the body._

_"Copy that." Niall confirmed._

_As soon as they got to the van, Zayn slid the door open and made space to put Harry._

_"Oh, my God! Is he dead?" Zayn asked his voice cracking. Liam layed Harry down before grabbing hold of Zayn and kissing him desperately._

_Louis looked at the display of affection and smiled sadly before he couldn't hold it any longer and staring to cry out loud, turmoil filling his chest._

_"Liam, please do something!" He yelled._

_Liam held a cloth over the bullet wound and checked his pulse._

_"Niall, drive to Ruth's. I can't treat him like this. She'll know what to do." Liam said._

_"What? Now?" Niall asked, watching through the mirror, seeing Liam nod. "We are being tracked! Do you want to link your sister to this?"_

_"He'll die." Liam said finding no other resources._

_"Zayn, come drive and give me the computer." Niall orderer._

_Zayn jumped to the passengers seat with Niall's computer before switching seats with Niall who started to shut down their tracks._

_"Is he still breathing?" In the back Louis poured his eyes out stressing over Harry's body._

_"He is. I don't know for how much longer." Liam said sincerely. "How long 'till we arrive?"_

_"Two minutes." Zayn said not turning his eyes from the road, focused on saving Harry._

_"I thought you got shot too." Liam said when he remembered, suddenly feeling his heartbeat speed up even more._

_"It just a scratch!" He yelled._

●

_Louis stood impatiently on a chair in the living room, while down in the garage Liam and his sister tried their best to keep Harry alive._

_"Okay, it's done. They can't spot us." Niall breathed deeply like he had just ran a marathon, putting down the computer and joining Zayn and Louis._

_"Do you think he'll make it?" Zayn asked to no one in particular, his eyes prickling tears while looking at Niall who started to cry softly as well._

_"Of course he will!" Louis screamed furiously. "Harry will not die, okay!"_

_They stay silent, paralysed. Their chest was aching as well but it was much more difficult for Louis to accept that Harry was downstairs barely clinging to his life and it was all Louis's fault._

_Liam's steps were tired and heavy as they all heard him coming up the stairs._

_"His kidney was punctured." Liam looked down._

_"We'll buy a new one in the black market." Louis immediately answered._

_"It's not that simple." Liam replied trying not to sound annoyed. But he was too tired, too emotionally devastated to care for Louis's feelings._

_"I don't give a fuck! We do anything it takes! Anything." Louis screamed at Liam. It wasn't on purpose. Actually, Liam was the only thing that gave reassurance to Louis about this entire situation._

_"Okay, but he is still breathing, right?" Zayn asked._

_"..."_


	2. The Louis

**Theft** [theft] _n. the act of stealing;_

_the wrongful taking and carrying away of the personal goods or property of another; larceny._

 

○○○

**Chapter 1: The Louis**

 

Louis enjoyed very much his time smoking the pot that Zayn would roll up with his meticulous fingers. Rarely did they skip that ritual of the day.

And so there were the two of them, leaning against a wall where the sun hit.

Louis dragged from the blunt in between his fingers, as he stared into the distance, taking long deep relaxing breaths.

The rays shone on his face. One of those rare days where it actually resembled summer in Bradford.

Zayn sat agaisnt the wall as well, right next to him, rolling yet again a cigar as Louis practically finished the first one he made.

They remained silent. They usually did, now that they moved in together and conversation topics lacked.

The two boys were fine with it, enjoying the silence that came to them naturally, unworried and unfazed.

Zayn specially since he loved his time for comtemplation, and Louis was his favourite person to comtemplate.

He liked to watch as the blue-eyed boy sipped his coffee in the mornings, or spoke rapidly when excited, or blew the smoke out of his lungs sexily, a look of pleasure in his face.

"Sorry for ending this one." Louis surprised Zayn when he spoke, as he caught him looking(staring) and felt the need to apologize.

"It's fine." Zayn shrugged.

"I like your hair like that." Louis commented smiling slightly, before dropping the butt of the cigar on the ground, and stepping on it.

Zayn's heart skipped a beat unwillingly. "You do?" his voice squeaked.

"Yeah, you look good blonde and buzzed." Louis smirk grew. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the sun as it warmed his skin. He took a deep visible breath. "I'm so bored."

"You could come party with me later." Zayn suggested as smoke left his lips. He glanced up at Louis, who laughed shaking his head no.

"I know where you party, Zayn. Not happening." Louis's eyes widened as he thought about it more and more.

"Whatever." Zayn mumbled, looking down as he scratched some stain off his shoe.

"Are you going to sulk again?" Louis looked at the boy, wind blowing on his face. Zayn presented no reaction. "Hey." Louis called. "You're okay?"

"Fine." Zayn slid his back up the wall, standing. 

Louis was surprised to see water filled eyes. "Zayn, what is it?" Now rush and worry filled the smaller boy's voice. 

His hand came in contact with Zayn's shoulder. "Safaa called." Tears poured and Zayn caught them quickly trying to cover up, even though it was clear to Louis that the boy was weeping.

"Whah? When?" 

"Last night." Zayn's voice was a squeaky whisper.

"What did she say?" Louis didn't want to pressure, but his ache for all that hurt Zayn made him want to know, it worried the hell out of Louis.

"She misses me and hopes I'm going okay." From that point on he didn't even hide it anymore, pressing his face on the crook of Louis neck, shaking, taking the boy by surprise.

Louis wrapped his arms around the boy protectively. "One day we'll get out of this shitty place. Out of this shitty life. I promise you that."

●

Closing the store for the day was always Louis hateful burden. He hated puting toys that kids had misplaced back in it's original place, and verifying if everything was closed... it was horrible and boring and his only thought during was 'After this I'll finally go home.'

But it had to be done, and jeez, would Michael be pissed if Louis failed on it. So he got to it quickly, sliding his feet along the isles, cleaning all around.

When done he changed back to his normal clothes, locked everything and started his way to meet Zayn.

When he got to the parlour, Zayn was working a beautiful hand tattoo on a petite girl with black hair. "Hey, man."

Zayn was too focused and didn't even hear Louis through the sound of the gun, but Calvin greeted him immediately.

"Hey, Louis! Zayn's just finishing up." He informed Louis, a smile on his face, as they shook hands.

"Great." Louis said, leaning against the counter as he looked at Zayn. "Hey, how has he been doing?"

"Okay." Calvin answered shrugging, undecisive. "Better."

"Keep an eye on him." Louis warned, changing his focus from Zayn to the boy. "I think he's better too. Has he come under..?"

"No! Not since last time. If it happens, you'll know." Calvin moved his hands way to much to describe stuff. It was one of things Louis found most appealing about him. His need for expression.

Soon Zayn was done and after saying goodbyes, the two best friends made way to the nearest pub for a beer.

"Your job is so much better than mine."

"You complain too much." Zayn teased smirking, as he nudged Louis on the side.

"Stop it." Louis raised his voice, playfully. Zayn calmed and strode along side the other boy quietly.

"I'm just saying, I'm so tired of having to support a job I hate just because we have no money." Louis whined, raising his hand to his temple to softly massage it.

"Well, what do you wann do? Rob a bank?" Zayn suggested, his tone clearly of mockery.

"Funny, I'm just sayin' thah-" The blue-eyed boy stopped and turned around. 

"Uh.. humm" Zayn had stopped in his spot and was intently looking at his phone.

"Zayn?" Louis called out, frowning.

"Would you mind if we do this another time?" He asked still staring at the phone.

"What? why?" Louis's voice pitched as he walked closer to the boy in heavy steps.

"There is this guy." He finally turned his head up to meet Louis's face.

Louie rolled his eyes but a smile eventually showed on his lips. "Go! We'll have a beer another time."

"Are you okay?" Zayn worried. For nothing, but he did.

In his mind Louis loved him just the way he wanted and sometimes he still got confused when reality hit him, it hurt.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Louis asked, feeling glad that his tired ass could go home.

"Right. Great. Text you later." Louis watched as the boy ran down the street excitedly.

He hadn't seen Zayn like that in a long while. It was weird.

But Louis smiled, because it was a good thing, and went home where he dozed off, after the long and horrible day he had had.  

  ●

A ringing straight out of a devil's arse banged through Louis's ears.

"Arrrgggh..." He grunted trying to find the source with his eyes half open, half closed.

His hand came in touch with a vibrating object.

His phone was ringing. He shot straight up, picking the damn thing and opening his eyes, he looked at the screen, ignoring the burning sensation from the harsh light.

Zayn was calling. Zayn was calling?

Quietly he picked it up and got it to his ear.

"Hey, is this Louis?" An unrecognisable voice said.

Louis frowned. "Yeah, who's this?"

"Oh, hum- this is Ashton. Not important- hum.. your friend is kind of like, he can't walk. He said to call so you'd come pick him up?"

"Shit. What did he take?" Louis cursed, he wanted to hurt himself. Obviously Zayn was on something before. He was excited and all that Zayn is under substance. Stupid fuc...

"Just some pills, humm- he is just like sleepy. But he asked for you to come pick him up."

How could this have escaped Calvin? How could this have escaped Louis?

"Text me the adress, and wait for me to get there!" Louis got up.

Quickly he kicked on a pair of snickers and walked out of the door. Louie was used to these relapses, but it still worried him.

He couldn't bare the thought of not living with Zayn around. Zayn was his company, his best friend, his support. Louis had Zayn, and that was all he had.

Soon he was walking through the suburbs in the direction that this mysterios guy, Zayn was hooking up with, sent him to.

It was already night, the only source of light came from the dim yellowy lamps on the streets. The chilly air made the boy regret he didn't bring a warmer jacket and from the distance you could hear the faint chatter of the city.

Louis took large steps, breathing nervously. Zayn was fine, he was. He just took some stupid muscle relaxers and was dozing off like usual. It wasn't bad, but it stressed Louis out.

Zayn's relapses would come in different waves. Some he would be powedered up into a coma just like that and others would slowly start until he abused way too much, way to often.

'If only his sister hadn't call.' he thought.

Soon he didn't know where he was going.

He saw this sketcky tunnel, and stared into it thinking if it was the right direction. Everything in the poor side of Bradford looked sketchy anyway.

But right at the end of it stood someone that made Louis's insides stir somehow.

A tall frame with long dark curls and a slim physique leaned against the wall staring directly at Louis.

 _It's probably just a hooker,_ he thought.

Louis decided to go ahead and pass through. His steps were slow and careful, but stressful nonetheless.

That was until the stranger turned. He looked up at Louis, a smirk playing on his lips. Louis's cheek flushed.

He stopped. The beautiful stranger was blocking passage.

"Hum- ha.. excuse me-..." Louis tried not to get too close. He was never one to be nervous but he was now for some reason. He looked at the ground trying to end this weird situation.

But the intriguing boy got his body quickly hovered over Louis somehow, letting light hit his soft shimmering skin.  

Louis banged his body against the rough bricks, whimpering, pressing his back onto the freezing wall the furthest he could. He closed his eyes and deep breaths came to him, trying to calm him down. _The tall stranger was drunk._ He could smell it in his breath. Strawberry mixed with vodka.

"Open your eyes." A hoarse deep voice melted Louis's eardrums. It was lazy but perfect, raspy and seductive. _Weird._

Louie didn't want to, but something in his body told him that he would do anything this stranger told him to, he would follow him anywhere.

So, Louis's blue eyes fluttered opened and he saw him. Perfect curls, plump red lips, dimples, a slim nose and a pair of green eyes.

His skin was glitening with sweat. His musky collogne, mixing with it, filled the boy's nostrils with a strange intoxicating smell.

You could spot the shadows his bones created on his cheeks and jawline. His eyes looked at the smaller boy raw and incomprehensible, his pupils were significantly dialated. His fleshy lips shivered slightly. Louis was breathless, attracted.

"I'm not gay." He let slip in a whisper as the tall angel hovered over the short lad against the wall.

"Sure." He replied, expressionless.

Then Louis felt an unknown and warm hand press against his crotch. He gulped hearably and looked down to see it.

His hand, filled with tattoos, stood there making Louis crazy with nasty thoughts about how things could develop before his head actually took into consideration why he thought such things about another man. It never happened.

"I'm really not gay." Louis insisted, staring at the display. He felt his dick getting hard, and his blood pump harder.

"Nobody said you were." The boy spoke, his raspy voice vibrating against his chest.

"I have to go." Louis remembered, but the mesmerizing eyes of this person, that somehow got Louis to question everything, looked deep into his soul, like they could read his confusion perfectly.

"Are you sure?" He asked gazing into the poor boy's eyes as his hand rubbed Louis through his pants, his hot breath fanning the other's neck.

He wasn't.

  ○○○

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: Who is the tall beatiful stranger?
> 
> QUESTION #2: What is Zayn's problem?
> 
> A/N: Hello! Hope you liked the chapter. Share your comments with me about it, cuz I am so excited about this fic! I want to understand how I am describing things and if they are effective on readers so I'll ask questions each chapter just to get the sense.


	3. The Zayn

_"One does not become_   
_enlightened by imagining figures of light but by making the darkness conscious."_

**– Carl Jung**

○○○

**_(WARNING:_ ** _Explicit_ _description of drug abuse, strong language._ _**)** _

**Chapter 2: The Zayn**

Zayn layed his head back. He didn't know if he was flying, or simply floating. He felt his muscles relaxed. He felt great.

Around screams were heard, but he felt relaxed, almost dozing off.

"What the fuck did he take?" Louis shouted at Ashton, a tall curly haired lad that could be Australian according to Louis's short but keen observations.

"I don't know... like-hum some sleeping pills. I thought he just wanted to relax." The boy was scared, his green eyes widenned, his pupils dialated and his hands were shaking.

"Vicodin?" Louis took his hand to his hip, and with the other massaged his temple, taking long deep breaths.

Ashton nodded.

"Okay, did he drink any alcohol?" Louis asked, hurry filling his voice.

"Just a vodka." Ashton shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louie's hand gripped into fists, his knuckles whiter than flour, only to keep himself strangling the stupid fucker. "Call an ambulance right now!" He screamed at the poor boy that ran to his jacket in search of his phone.

"Zayn! Are you hearing me?" Louis tried so hard not to cry as he saw that Zayn looked beyond it. He slapped his face countless times trying to keep him awake.

"Zayn! Stay fucking awake!" Zayn's eyes fluttered open, he was awake but Louis couldn't forget Malik almost went into a coma for this mix before. "Hey! Hey.... We are gonna get your stomach pumped! Cool, hah?" Tears ran down Louie's cheeks as he kept Zayn's head between his hands, sitting beside him.

"Louie..." the boy spoke dreamingly.

"Who fucking sold you the drugs? Was it this prick?" Louis looked over to Ashton speaking worriedly on the phone.

"No..." He laughed.

"Zayn, this can't repeat itself okay?" Louis said before Zayn closed his eyes again.

Louis ran to Ashton. "So?"

"Five minutes." Ashton answered before he hang up the phone.

"Oh, by the way, you can't see Zayn again. It was good meeting you." Louis patted his back before running back to Zayn, looking like a humping rabbit jumping around.

"What the fuck?" Ashton followed him.

"People Zayn is allowed to see are people who don't let him do drugs. You let him, you have to go." Ashton noticed the bitterness, and sarcastic tone the smaller boy was using on him, and he didn't appreciate it.

Louis took Zayn's hand in his, looking at the boy's face. He was smiling. As long as he wasn't overdosing...

"You're not his mother, okay?" Ashton yelled.

"He's an addict, you fuckin' idiot!" Louis turned back to stare him in the eyes, the veins in his neck becaming proeminent.

"Oh..." Ashton went and sat next to Zayn, looking directly to Louis. "I didn't know that."

"Do you think the ambulance is going to take long?" Louis asked as he grasped Zayn's arm. "Zayn, keep your eyes open, will you?"

Zayn looked at Louis. "You're my favourite person in the entire world." He said.

"Stop your rubbish." Louis cried. It was usual of Zayn saying things like this when high.

"It's true. I love you." He reached with his hands to Louis's back to push him closer.

"Love you too." Louis answered a smile on his face.

"Oh, forget it." Zayn crossed his arms, pouting his lips.

●

Louis tapped his foot on the ground furiously, over and over again.

He wanted to go outside to smoke but he was to scared to leave the emergency room.

The nurse, that was with Zayn earlier, was walking in Louis's direction. He shot straight up when she came near. "He needed a gastric suction. He's fine. We are just going to watch over him for the next couple of days."

"Great. Can I see him?" Louis said.

"Sure. Just a few minutes." She assured before walking away and leaving Louis much more relaxed.

He dropped his body on the chair and leaned back, taking a long long breath, closing his eyes in relief.

"Louis? Louis Tomlinson?" An unrecognisable voice said, a man. His tone was of surprise.

Louie opened his eyes and looked up. A tall and tanned hunk, with arms filled of tattoos, caramel brown hair and soft nice features in a black tank top stood looking curiously at the boy.

His brown eyes were familiar. "Liam?" He asked.

"Mate, how are you?" His voice was warm and inviting. Louis stood up to greet him, but Liam grabbed in for a bear hug.

A smile filled the blue-eyed boy as he hugged back. "I haven't seen you in forever, Payno!"

"Since I went back to Wolverhampton." Liam confirmed, breaking off the hug to look the old friend in the eyes.

"What are you doing back? What are you doing here?" Louis sat and pat down on the empty chair next to him.

Liam sat too. "My sister works here."

"Oh, you are still in medical school?"

"Hum-... no, not really..."

"Oh, are you in your father's company then? I remember you and Niall were always involved."  Louis nodded his head. He felt excited to see Liam.

To that question Liam's face changed. His jaw clenched and then a clearly fake smile pursed on his lips. "Hah, no. I'm not...hum- what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah... My flatmate had something in his stomach. Food poisening or somethin'..." Louis lied through his teeth. He wasn't ashamed of anything but he didn't want people's impressions of Zayn to be stained.

"Oh, that's too bad. Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I'm waiting to see him..." Louis looked back to the end of the hall. How long would the nurse take? "God, I've missed your face!"

A beep sounded. Liam looked down at his phone. "Okay, I really have to go. But it was good catching up!" The muscular smile looked genuine. He squeezed Louis's shoulder and got up, ready to leave.

"Good to see you too, mate." Louis smiled but then looked down. Memories of how they used to be inseparable rushed through his mind. It hurt his chest. Specially when Liam turned to walk away. He felt his eyes desiring to shed tears. 

"Hey, you should come to Niall's birthday!" Liam turned around out of the blue, his tone was full of excitement, like he had a genius idea.

"Really?" A true, rare and tiny spark of joy ignited in Louis's chest.

"Yeah. I'll give you my number!" Liam walked closer to Louis and searched in his pockets until a pen and a piece of paper ended up in his hands. Did he always carry that everywhere?

Liam put his foot on top of the free chair next to Lou and, pressing the paper against his bent knee he scribbled his number.

"I've missed you, old friend." He handed the paper over to Louis, who held a mixed expression. Contentment and surprise. "Let me miss you no longer."

A giggle left Louis's mouth. "Certainly."

●

"I'm going to kill you." Louis said, a sad smile on his face, as he walked inside the room, closer to Zayn's bed.

"I'm sorry. I just... " Zayn stopped talking. He didn't know how to explain it.

"You were so good lately, Zayn. Why?" Louis whined looking at the fake-blonde boy intently.

"I just... felt empty." Zayn's eyes teared up. Louie's did as well.

He looked away so Zayn wouldn't see how this affected him. He didn't want Zayn to feel any guilt, or think he was a burden of some kind to Louis. He wasn't.

"Louis?" Zayn called, his voice soft, but deep.

Louis looked back to him immediately.

"I need to tell you something." Zayn said, surprising himself by saying it. He trully thought it would never come to this. But maybe the timing was right. He felt the thick air of the moment invading both his and Louis's lungs.

"Okay." Louie's forehead wrinkled in a worried frown. Zayn's sudden silence made him even more worried. "What is it?" He spoke with urgency.

Zayn swallowed dry. Was this a good idea?

"I'm in love with you." 

The blue-eyed boy froze on the spot, his eyes unintentionally blinking a lot.

"Louis, say something!"

This was a bad idea. Zayn felt it in his entire body, in his gut, chest, brain. It filled him with anxiety that he somehow managed to not show.

"Call me when you get out." Louis said before turning back and twisting the doorknob.

"Please, don't go like that." Zayn's voice cracked. Louis turned to find a sobbing boy.

And Louis didn't realise it, but tears fell from his eyes as well. "I'm sorry." He whispered, before he swung the door open.

"Louis!"

Lou stuffed his hand in his back pocket and left a ten on Zayn's bedside table. "Here's money for the cab."

And left.

●

 

 

Louie didn't know what time it was. Maybe it was after nine, or ten.

Maybe it was already midnight! He wasn't sure.

He couldn't find his freaking phone anywhere, but he was sure Zayn must've called a dozen times and leave him a bunch of messages, and no matter how many gulps he took from the bottle of gin he found in the kitchen he still couldn't seem to forget all that happened yesterday.

_'If you ever decide to come back, I'll be right here. Waiting.'_

Louis remembered the stranger's last words before he strode away confused, hardened up and overly hot.

Maybe he was in love with Zayn.

He clearly experienced attraction towards men, since he felt atracted to the curly haired prince he found drunk on the streets. Maybe he didn't even notice it, but he fell in love with Zayn as well.

What if everything was ruined? Zayn was Louis's only family. If Louis didn't love him back, it was over. Zayn would move out and never speak with Louis again.

Louis took a long chug from the bottle. 

The boy knew all these thoughts were just rubbish created by a complicated situation mixed with high alcohol levels. But that was why they were inevitable.

Two question however, singled out from everything, stuck in Louis's brain like stains on good clothes.

Who was the tall beautiful angel? And why did he leave Louis in such a turmoil?

 _'I'll be right here. Waiting.'_  

Had he meant it?

_'I'll be right here.'_

And after snatching his jacket, his keys and the bottle of gin, Louis was decided to go find out.

○○○

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: What is Zayn's and Louis relationship?
> 
> QUESTION #2: What does Louis feel for Zayn?
> 
> QUESTION #3: What does this stranger mean for Louis?
> 
> A/N: Hello there! Did you like the chapter?? Share your thoughts with me in the comments, if there was anything you didn't understand or simply if you have advice, I really want to know if what I am writing is coming across and if you liked the chapter give it a vote!!! 
> 
> See you next time!


	4. The Harry

_"It doesn't interest me what you do for a living._   
_I want to know what you ache for - and if you dare to dream of meeting your heart's longing. It doesn't interest me how old you are. I want to know if you will risk looking like a fool - for love - for your dreams - for the adventure of being alive."_

  
_" ...the first kiss does not occur with the mouth, but with the eyes."_

○○○

**Chapter 3: The Harry**

Harry walked back to the gloomy streets with a hundread on his back pocket and a smirk on his lips. He had just finished up a client and a weird sense of acomplishment filled his chest.

The dim-lighted night had rain falling on Harry's curls. Not pouring rain, just soft sprinkles of water filled the air. It was nice.

He leaned back on the same spot he always was at when he reached it, enjoying the cold of the bricked wall.

Down the street strolled Louis gripping a new bottle of gin as he questioned all his decisions in life. He barely felt the cold as his cheeks were burning. He was almost feverish.

Finally, he walked enough to see him. His sillhouette was defined by the light of a lamp that stood near by. He looked perfect.

Unexpectedlly Louis's head shut up. It was silent, everything was silent.

Harry noticed him as well, standing covered in the warm light of the street lamp he stood under. Immediately he knew who it was.

The boy he observed from afar for so long.

The blue-eyed boy that was petite, with feathery hair, tattooed arms and a good bum.

Harry watched as he walk into the tattoo parlour down the street every day. He eventually assumed the boy was dating that Zayn guy who worked there.

They'd smoke together, pick each other up.

Not that Harry was following this boy around or anything. He just... noticed him.

His head filled with fantasies about how this person would be. However, he figured that it was a bad idea to ever approach him after creating expectations. So he lived in the fantasies. Until...

Harry was trully surprised when the feathery haired boy said he wasn't gay. And Harry already messed up thinking the boy was coming for his services.

So when he appeared Harry's heart raced.

Louis looked intently at the angel as well. He could spot his curls framing his prince like features Should he come closer?

But the alcohol left small space for doubts, as Louie was already coming closer.

Close enough that he could smell the intoxicating collogne again, musky, toxic.

Somehow his grip on the gin bottle was recomforting. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, but both curiosities were peaked.

So Louis took a gulp, wiping his mouth sloppily with the back of his hand after, before deciding to offer the fallen angel that made his head spin a drink.

Harry's green eyes shifted focused from Louis's face to his hand and his offering. Carefully, not to touch hands with the beautiful boy he snatched the bottle and took a long chug, making Louis sweat as he threw his head back to swallow, his sharp jawline showing off.

 

This was going to be a confusing night.

●

Louis woke up at eleven a.m with a soft headache and small will to get up. He opened his eyes lazily and very slowly, spotting that his window shields were up.

Rubbing his eyes, he groan. Dear lord, who had he hurt to deserve such fate?

With little motivation he slid off the bed slowly, heading to brush his teeth and splash water on his face.

Everything seemed normal, familiar (except for the fact that Zayn was at the hospital and he had recently he admitted to being in love with Louis).

The ground was overly cold in the mornings, and Louie got his blue robe and his slippers before heading to the kitchen, to protect him from freezing.

The sound of something frying was hearable, and then the smell of bacon reached Louis's nostrils.

What the fuck?

There was someone in the flat?

The angel who left Louis sexually confused stood in the middle of his kitchen on nothing more than a pair of black boxers and an apron.

Louis gulped hearable. He couldn't even think straight. His sculpted body, lean and perfect and... He was perfect.

Why did Louis's eyes just opened up for this man was a mystery, but he was beyond someone you'd find on the streets casually.

The only thing missing were the wings on his back that Louie could perfectly picture, white and voluptious.

When he came back to reality one question seemed pertinent. What the hell is he doing here?

He walked cautiously toward the chairs that stood near the counter and sat in one of them, not missing the two plates placed on the marble.

"Good morning." The angel turned around with a frying pan on his strong hand and a spatula on the on the other, surprising Louis with his cheerfull voice.

"Good morning?" The boy sounded unsure.

Harry strolled down to him and poured the scrambled eggs on both plates, not even making eye contact with him.

Louis on the other hand was staring, staring as his back flex, at his inked muscular arms, at his tight perfect bum, at his broad shoulders. "Hope you don't mind I got all through your kitchen." His raspy voice made Louis's skin tingle.

"It's okay." Louis spoke, as he grabbed one of the forks that stood on the table and took a bite out of the meal the angel had just cooked for him.

Louis couldn't tell if it was from the infactuation or really for his talents but the eggs tasted like heaven on the tongue.

The angel... Louis was tired of calling him the angel (solely in his head of course) but he didn't know his name.

The perfect stranger walked with two steaming mugs over the the other chair, right next to Louis, and placed it right in front of the boy. Now Louis kept to himself, not wanting to gaze upon the beauty way too close, afarid he'd die of a heart attack. "Thank you." Louis remembered to say.

"You're welcome." He said making Lou's chest vibrate. "Huum, by the way I wanted to apologise."

Louis frowned, unsure of what he had to say sorry for. "When you came to me the first time, humm- I thought you were just another boy who doesn't want to admit it to himself about who he is. I get that a lot. I didn't realise that you were just passing by."

"Oh." Louis's stomach hurt.

He had taken that moment as their attraction towards each other being real. "You're a prostitute?" Louis didn't think twice, and after it slipped off his tongue, he bit it.

"Yes."

Louis's chest hurt. This perfect human being didn't want him back and that stung like a thousand needles. But of course he didn't. Lou wasn't even sure they were the same species.

"How did you end up here?" Louis ate some more, it was still delicious. But it tasted bittersweet now.

"Humm- ... You don't remember last night, do you?" The feathery haired boy shook his head, making Harry chuckle. "You invited me back to your apartment and then dozzed off in your bed as soon as we arrived."

"Why did you stay?" A spark lit in Louis's chest.

Then the sound of the front door of the flat opening and closing erupted making both heads turn.

Zayn had walked in and quickly noticed the company. His features frowned as he looked at the tall tattoed and naked man standing in the middle of his kitchen. Zayn had done some of those tattoos himself!

"Harry?" Zayn's confusion didn't go unnoticed.

So that was his name! He still was the tall, beautiful angel Louis had picked up from the streets but he did like the name better. It was perfect.

"You know, Louie, you could return my calls!" Zayn walked in large, heavy steps towards Louis. His jaw was clenched and his eyes looked enraged.

"I'm sorry. I lost me phone an-..."

"And you bring a guy to our home? Ah you fuckin' kiddin' meh? You know, you'oh a shitty friend Louie Tomlinson. Shitty, shitty friend!" Zayn rarely got mad, so it surprised Louie for a bit. But he recovered.

"I'm a shitty friend? I ran to your aid when you fell back into your addiction! I stood there after your mom kicked you out! I took you to the hospital! I paid your medical bill! I do everything for you!" Louis shouted as he got up from his seat.

Zayn shut up for a moment. He knew where his rage drove from. Silence sounded, and only breaths were hearable.

"I told you I loved you and you left." Zayn's voice was shaky, as as tears filled his eyes his voice got softer and softer.

"You're me brother. I love you, but not like that." Louis's words were both hard to hear and hard to say.

"So now you're gay and you are not even gonna try?" Zayn asked, a tear already rolling down his cheek.

"I don't know what I am, but that doesn't change anything. You'oh me family. You're the most important person for me."

"Until someone gives you what you won't let me and it all fades." That only made Louis emotional as well.

All of Zayn's doubts and fears were in a way the same as his. He needed Zayn in his life.

"No. That could never happen."

"It will." Zayn shook his head.

"I won't!" Louis screamed to make him stop with his ideas. "It won't because I need you! I need you."

"You're tired of having to take care of me... I need you more than you could ever need me."

"You're wrong. I need you, Zayn."

"No, you d-..."

"Yes, I do. I need the way you always roll up me blunts to perfection every time, and the pears that you always buy, and that you always wake me up for work every morning, even though you are such a heavy sleeper, and how you always listen to me, for hours and hours on end and I know that you are really listening. I need the way we balance each other out and your perspective of the world. And even though I am not in love with you, I love you." Zayn just shut and listened to all of it. "And I am so so scared that this is gonna tear us apart."

Louis didn't know what else to say. He felt empty and hurt as well and he didn't know how to make Zayn's ache stop.

The room fell quiet for a long time. Louis remeber Harry, the angel was there and he turned around.

"So..." Harry mumbled trying to release the tention that built up. "Would you like some eggs?"

●

In the big and old arm chair of the tiny living room was Zayn dozed off and drooling.

Louis glanced at him occasionally from the couch that he and Harry(who borrowed a baggy sweatshirt from the boy) sat on watching a movie, but not really watching it.

Because Louie was focused on Zayn's well being, and Harry was focused on Louie.

"I've never witnessed someone caring so much about another person." Harry broke the silence, making Louis look up at him, and their eyes meet before nervously looking away with both hearts beating loudly.

"Um... how do you- how do you two know each other?" Louis scratched his scalp, before deciding to steal another glace at him.

Harry looked down to his hand, a shy smile on his face. Lou tried but he couldn't stop thinking about placing soft kisses those dimples he had just noticed on.

"He did some of my tattoo's." Harry said before clearing his throat and looking back to the telivision.

"Was that all there was to it?" Louie frowned. He found Harry's behaviour to the question suspicious.

Did Zayn have the opportunity to be physically intimate with the angel? Louis's chest hurt.

"Pretty much." Harry nodded his head.

"Pre-hy much is noh very specific." Louis comented smirking. He didn't want to come across as possesive. He wasn't even sure why Harry stayed in the first place. Harry although kept silent, watching TV.

For Louis's surprise the day went by and Harry stayed.

○○○

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: What does Harry feel for Louis?
> 
> QUESTION #2: What does Louis feel for Harry?
> 
> QUESTION #3: Theories on Zayn and Harry's previous acquaintances?
> 
> A/N: Hello there! (I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi! jk) Hope you enjoyed the chapter let me know your thought! And don't forget to vote!!!! And next chapter we finally meet Niall! Who is excited?
> 
> See you next time!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	5. The Liam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A fortune is missing from a regional bank. Police are calling it one of the lasgest cash heists ever on english soil. The estimated haul? Fifteen million pounds!"
> 
> \-----♧----- 
> 
> A prostitute, a junkie, a tough guy, a hacker and a lost boy form an unlikely alliance to enter a life of crime from which they can never turn back.
> 
> Let their adventure begin.
> 
> \-----♧-----
> 
> Contains: Larry, Ziam and a very small amount of Zouis as romances.
> 
> Story deals with topics/contains things such as drug intake, drug abuse, homophobia, crime, violence, addiction, explicit descriptions of sexual intercourse, prostitution, death, etc. Read at your own risk.

_"Illusion_ is needed  
 _to disguise the emptiness within."_

○○○

**Chapter 4: The Liam**

Liam woke up just like he did most mornings, accompanied.

A girl by his side, a boy by the other and even although he didn't remember either of their names, his vague memorie of last night assured him that they had a great, great time.

He got up and hopped into the shower, making sure both of them were tugged under the covers nicely.

Soon he was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, with a warm smile on his face, as last nights amusements sat close by, practically naked.

"Who wants strawberries?" Liam asked as the girl smiled playfully, scooting closer. She hang her mouth open and Liam led a red juicy one to her mouth, letting her bite it as she stared into Liam's chestnut eyes, before he grabbed her by the ass, sliding her bare legs apart as he picked her up to place her on top of the marble. She quickly grabbed him by the neck and kissed him, savoring the...

"Look! I hacked into Eilleen's facebook account to see if she is talking to that Stevie boy." A door banged open and closed and in came Niall with his macbook on hand, staring at it intently.

Liam parted the kiss, huffing.

"Niall, move on with your life. Do you want me to find you a girl?" Liam asked as he felt the girl tugging at his pants to grab his attention.

"I don't want your girls, Liam." Niall replied coldly, placing the computer on the counter next to Liam. "No offense." He looked up at the girl who wrapped her legs around Liam's crotch.

She pushed him once again and Liam kissed her back, massaging her fit bum.

"I think that they were never even together. Isn't that great?" Niall was too caught up in things to notice that Liam wasn't paying attention. He was too distracted by Cathy's, or Cassie's or Cassidy's tongue down his throat. What was her name again?

It didn't matter, Liam was sure they would all have sex again once Niall left the apartment and Liam was all too tired to hear about Eileen's shit. Niall was so dumb for not moving on. It was dead and over.

"Liam?" Niall looked up.

"Hah?" Liam parted the kiss yet again.

"Forget it."

Liam smiled before going to the girl's neck and sucking on it with his mouth making the girl moan, like a howl to call the other boy up to them. He got behind Liam, his hands going to his muscular tummy.

"So.. oh- ugh. I'll be going then. Call me when you're done." Niall made his exit leaving Liam finally alone.

●

Liam felt feverish and sweat was softly dripping from his forehead, his arms, his chest.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, feeling so good, and the sight of the boy on all fours trying his best to suck the girl off was hilariously arousing.

That is why the ringing that went off was such a downer. "It better be fucking important, Niall!" Liam clenched his teeth as he felt out of breath. 

"Liam, you have to see this, this is just..." Niall stopped sudenly. "Are you having sex?"

"Did we get him for good?" Liam said ignoring the fact that Niall noticed.

"I think so. I really think this is enough to take him down." Niall sounded excited. He too ignored the moans and shaky breaths that were sounding through the phone, including Liam's own weird noises. "Meet at Joh's in five?"

"Give me thirty minutes." Liam said before hanging up.

●

"Hey." Liam whispered when he got to the coffee house, that not only was peaceful and quiet today, but the warm smell of coffee beans made him feel calm.

"Can't talk." Answered Niall with wide open eyes, typing away furiously, his expression of a mad person.

Liam rolled his eyes, sitting down and leaning back waiting for the cute waiter that worked there to notice he was calling.

Finally, he did come to the table, a notepad on his hand and a smile on his face. "I'll have a hot cup of coffee."

"Coming right up." The hunk winked at Liam before strolling away with contentment.

"You're disgusting." Niall commented, putting away the computer.

"I can't help it." Liam smirked as he stared at the waiter's thick arms from a distance. "So.." He turned his focused to Niall. "...what have we got?"

"This will bring him down." Niall swiftly turned the screen into Liam's direction. "But there is a catch."

Liam frowned. "Niall, what the fuck am I looking at?"

"Ow, right. Hum- well... He hasn't been paying taxes, and I have reasons to believe he may be practicing fraud and embezzlement." Niall pointed around at a few numbers but Liam only heard what he said because that was the only thing he could understand.

"Reasons to believe? That's it? That is all you have?" Liam whined.

"We are going to have to sneak in again."

"Again?"

"And when I mean we, I mean, expensive thugs with high tech machinery to steal confidential information." Niall said with an uneasy look.

"What do you mean?" Liam was starting to feel mad. He knew it was bad because Niall wasn't going directly to the point. He always did this.

"We need money. A lot of money." Niall grabbed the computer only in a way of protection against Liam who was staring to look red.

"We don't have a lot of money!" Smoke came out of Liam's hears.

"Well if you weren't always spending our money on high end hookers and booze!" Niall hissed.

"How much?" Liam leaned back again, huffing.

"I'm still finding them. We have to order them online." Niall grabbed the computer again and started typing... again.

"Online? Is that even safe?"

"How would you feel about robbing a bank?"

●

Liam didn't know where is rage came from. Ever since his dad died he felt like he had a lot of rage.

And rage was one of those things, stubborn things. It built up quickly inside of him and he needed to kick it off somehow. Sex, alcohol, pain.

That is why he found confort in practicing box. He'd punch away at something he couldn't hurt and it gave him the best release ever. Besides sex.

So there he was, fisting away at a punching bag on a near by gym. And when he was done, he freshened up and got out.

Much of Liam's time with his dad was spend in pure admiration. Liam grew fascinated with his father's loyalty, capacity to think quickly, energy. He was a machine of business with a heart of gold who worked really hard. Liam spend so much time with him. He loved him, he missed him. He would have never let his death be in vain.

Why did he leave the gym so early? The bubbly rage grew again, in form of stress, and down the street there was a tattoo parlour.

Would Niall kill him if he got there a little late?

He walked in looking around. The walls were painted red. It looked clean but there was this ambience of old in it.

"Can I help you, mate?" Liam turned to find a blue eyed yound lad with tanned skin.

"Yeah, I know it's late but is there time to do one?" Liam smiled.

"Let me check." He said before turning back. "Zayn, are you done there?"

"Practically." A raspy voice was heard from the back.

"If you wanna wait, we could squeeze you in." The man pointed to some chairs on the corners.

In eight minutes a girl payed and walked out. Liam got up as he saw a guy walk ouside the other room as well.

A olive skinned boy with inked arms and sweet eyes made Liam stare. He had to have him. He was too freaking attractive.

"Hi." Liam walked up to him with a smile, and then stepped inside, not waiting for the boy.

When Zayn walked into the room, mesmerized by the caramel eyes of the musculated god, he was already flipping through the pages of options. "Umm- what are you-... gonna get?" Zayn almost stumbled on his words feeling shy.

"You should give me your opinion." Liam leaned against the desk and looked back at him.

"Umm... Do you have an idea of what you might want?" Zayn timidly walked closer to peak at the book too.

"It was more of a spur of the moment thing." Liam said turning his face to look the lad in the eyes. And they held it for a moment before Zayn broke contact. "But I always thought about getting one here." Liam softly brushed the tips of his fingers on the side of Zayn's neck making the boy shiver.

"Oh- ... yeah, that would look great on you." Zayn's forehead broke a sweat. He looked back at the god-like boy, and their eyes met again and Zayn felt attracted, he felt so attracted.

Liam wanted to make a move immidiately, but the other boy scootched down and opened a drawer on the chest near by without even noticing Liam's intense gaze at his body.

"I don't show these to a lot of people, but- um... my drafts." Zayn got up and placed the papers on top. He didn't know why he did that. He had a difficult time showing anything to anyone, but he felt the need to impress this man. He knew these were the great ones, that he worked on for so long. They were not drafts. They were the closest thing Zayn had to masterpieces. "I thought maybe this cascading down your neck, or maybe this one on the shoulder."

"Oh, these are amazing." Liam was definatelly impressed, and Zayn smiled at his focus on the papers. "I want this one. Definatelly this one."

"Great. Take a seat." Zayn smiled.

Liam did as told, forgetting the first motive to why he walked in. He knew his motive now was the beautiful boy.

○○○

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: Everyone of these five main characters has a void they need filling. What is Liam's emptiness?
> 
> QUESTION #2: What do you think of Liam's rage? Where does it come from?
> 
> QUESTION #3: What are your impressions of Liam as a friend?
> 
> QUESTION #4: Theories on Niall and Liam are trying to acomplish?
> 
> A/N: Hello! We finally met Niall. Thoughts? Took long enough hah? By the way my stats say I have readers from Brazil, Lithuania and many more places! Where are you guys from?
> 
> See you next time!


	6. The Niall

_"I'm learning how to be content with simply not knowing,_

_and be at peace with the notion that everything does not need an explanation."_

○○○ 

**Chapter 4: The** **Niall**

Niall looked down at his father's grave, with his hands freezing and his eyes watering.

It was easy to ignore the fact that dad was gone when he wasn't confronting the literal imagine of his passing, but when stood right in front of it, it desarmed him.

The skies were grey and threatning to pour rain that cold September morning. The smell of freshly cut grass filled the thick air and it was difficult to see too far due to the foggy ambience, but the graveyard seemed empty, deadly silent.

Niall wished Liam had come with him, but he didn't know if it was a good idea or not duo to Liam's latest lash outs. So Niall tried his best to feel safe on his own, even though the painful feeling of loss invaded him.

He closed his eyes letting a tear roll down his cheek. After a deep breath, he opened his eyes again and leaned down to touch the polished stone. "I miss you so much." He whispered to wind.

 He let his body fall on the ground and seat, leaning his back against the dark marble as he tried to relax.

His tense breathing made his whole body tense, or maybe it was the other way around, Niall didn't notice as he was ravelled in thought and...

The noise of a branch breaking, like a sign from beyond, caught Niall's attention and he turned his head to the right quickly.

"Eileen." He called and she turned her head, feeling like she saw a ghost.

His eyes could never misplace that face, but it had been so long since he saw it he almost couldn't believe it. There she was, wearing a white dress, with a purple tulip in her hand, in front of her grandmother's grave.

Niall remembered when they used to visit it together.

She looked like an angel. Pure, untouched and perfect.

But surprisingly, she let the flower fall, and her tiny princess feet made a sprint to get away from him. Niall frowned confused and then got up and chased after her.

Soon he spotted her figure hiding behind a tree. "I can see you." A smile brightened his face. "Why are you doing that?"

Niall walked up to her, right around the tree, and looked closer at her face. She was leaning agaisnt the trunk, and her hands to her face, closing her eyes.

Niall chuckled at her reaction, softly taking his hand to hers and dragging them away from her face.

"Hi." She mumbled after her lids opened revealing her warm gaze, her beautiful dark eyes.

"Hey." Niall said, a sense of satisfaction in his chest and a small smile resting on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you in so long." Eileen whispered as she looked back in Niall's blue eyes.

Too long, Niall thought. "You look beautiful." He said instead.

She gazed down at her fidgetting fingers, her sweet smile showing. "I still think about you." She admited for no apparent reason.

Niall gulped hearably. He looked down as well, scared of what to say next.

"You really hurt me." Niall let out as he glared up. Obviously he was still so hung up on her, but maybe it was because the pain didn't let him forget.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said making her eyes glisten with water, her chest churn.

A thunder sounded making them both look up at the sky. And the first drop fell on her cheek. And quickly, it was pouring.

Niall grabbed her hand. It was his first instinct: to protect her.

They ran towards the exit together and leaned against a bus stop that had cover from the rain.

Running out of breath, he looked down at their joined hands. "You're shaking." He noticed.

Niall took off his jacket and put it around her. It wasn't much, but he didn't like the thought that she was cold. "Thank you." She said.

Her hair was dripping wet, her cheeks were rosy from running and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Niall." Eileen called to obtain his focus. He looked up, his pupils dialated, his skin humid, he smelled of the same thing he always did. Clean laundry, that fresh, nice and fuzzy scent. It was inviting. "Come home with me?"

Her vunerability did not go unnoticed, her voice was weak and she sounded like she was pleading. Niall didn't know what made her hurt so much, in the back of his head he was wishing it was all because of him, which was egotistical but he couldn't help it.

He hadn't even thought of her request until it hit him what she was asking. Niall wanted to go. He wanted to touch her so badly. But then he remembered what Liam used to say when he was learning about the nervous system in medical school. 'Pain is the way our bodies let us know there is something wrong and that we should stop with said action that is causing us pain.'

"I can't." Niall answered making eye contact and she immediately looked away, trying not to look pathetic as she was being rejected.

"I understand." She fake smiled, her eyes always turned to her surroundings.

"I don't think you do." He answered back, not angrily, just frowning and decisive about it. It was true. If she did she wouldn't be asking him that. "I opened my heart for you, and you ran away. I hadn't felt like myself for so long, and then my dad died. Me and Liam lost everything and you still wouldn't return my calls."

"I'm so sorry." Tears quickly rolled down her eyes, as she said it slowly. Niall knew she meant it.

"I still don't feel like myself." Niall insisted on that. It was all true. That was the reality. "I know you regret it, but you are just going to have to forgive yourself. I can't do that for you."

"I know."

"I really can't." He persisted.

"I know." She repeated, making small nods with her head.

"I should go." Niall said.

And Eileen didn't want him to go, but she knew he should. So he left, and she didn't remind him that she still had his coat wrapped around her.

●

Niall knocked heavily on the door, like he was drunk and had no notion of what he was doing but in reality he was just tired, and he couldn't stop crying for fuck's sake.

"Niall!" Liam said when he opened the door, before a frown fell upon his face when he examined the boy who was dripping wet and sad. "You're crying?"

"Stop being a shitty friend, Liam. I know you are angry but that doesn't give the right to take it out on me." He screamed. He rarely got angry. His face was all red and scrunched up.

"Oh, ugh-... you're right. I'm sorry." Liam said.

"Good. Now, make us some tea! I'm cold."

●

 Niall sat on the couch dressed in comfy pajamas he stole from Liam after the bath he took. A blanket wrapped his body and he held a hot cup of tea in between his hands. But he didn't feel so relaxed.

"I'm so stupid, my god!" He groaned out in frustration. He felt like hitting himself.

"Stop beating youself over it." Liam dragged, walking with his own mug of tea to sit next to his best friend.

  "She was just there, standing there! Perfect! Begging for me to come home with her! And I said no?" The more he said it the more he surprised himself with his stupidity.

"See it from the bright side, you haven't cried like this in months! You are finally letting it out!" Liam patted his back before turning on the television, rolling his eyes.

"Are you listening to me? I rejected her! There is no way in hell I'm gonna have that chance again!" Niall tried to grab Liam's attention.

"Look,..." He faced Niall with his body to show that he was indeed listening. "If it was for the sex, then there are literally a thousands girls out you could replace her with, and if it wasn't then I think you did good. She hurt you. It's time you move on!"

"You don't think I want to move on?" Niall raised his voice and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yesterday, you showed up here with her facebook account hacked! The day before that you hacked into her phone to errase her boyfriend's number-"

"He's not her boyfriend!" Niall pointed a finger.

"See what I'm talking about?" Liam raised his voice even more. "You have to ignore these thoughts about her."

Niall leaned back, defeated. "I just don't see how I can move past this."

"Niall, don't be naive! Nobody is ever trully cured from a broken heart."

○○○ 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: What did Eileen do to hurt Niall? Theories?
> 
> QUESTION #2: What do you think of Niall's decision to turn down Eileen? Was it wise or stupid? 
> 
> QUESTION #3: What do you think of Niall's change in behaviour from the last chapter to this chapter?
> 
> QUESTION #4: Why is Niall not able to move on?
> 
> QUESTION #5: Do you think Niall is mature compared to Liam?
> 
> A/N: Heyah! (BTW Niall and Liam aren't blood brothers, it's just both of their dads died. The why is coming soon ;).) Niall's chapter(I'm such a Niall's girl)!!! All the main characters are finally fully introduced. 
> 
> I can't make chapters longer than these. This is my avarage length, but I am trying to be more discriptive! In the end the length won't matter because every scene that needed to be written for this story to be told will be! That is the only thing I can guarantee. Keep the good criticism coming! I really wanna get better!
> 
> See you next time!


	7. The robbery

"When a man is denied the right to  
live the life he believes in, he has no choice but to became an outlaw."

○○○  

**Chapter 6: The robbery**

Louis walked down the dark streets as Zayn and Harry tagged along.

He wasn't really sure why Harry tagged along though. He was just there and, despite Zayn clearly being pissed about why he wouldn't leave after being there for the whole week, Louis didn't want him to go.

They would talk about small insignificant things, Harry would crash on the couch when he came home late and yesterday he had bought strawberries.

So there they were, in the cold night of Bradford, walking down a dim-lighted alley full of graffiti covered buildings.

Their walk was slow, as Zayn smoked whiled comtemplating the drawings on the bricked walls and Louis and Harry discussed the movie they previously watched.

This particular Monday everything was quiet. It was a work day and people were already inside their homes. The three, however, bought some pot and planned to, after smoking a bit of the batch, head to a sketchy burger place Zayn liked.

Above all else Zayn felt like he had left his anger behind after his severe spat with Louis. Maybe it was wrong of him to tell his best friend. It ceirtainly wasn't Louis's fault and Zayn was putting his weight on Louis. He knew it wasn't reciprocal. So what was the need?

He still loved him, and it was painful to watch Louie being so infatuated with another male. Zayn kept wishing there was a 'but' to that sentence and that misery, but there wasn't. At least he didn't feel empty anymore, he felt invadaded with pain and he only thought of drugs when he thought: 'I can't believe I don't feel like snorting a line right now!' Which was actually a good sign.

So that conclusion was the only thing he felt good about. Loving Louis was bad for him because he felt empty. Now that he got rejected, the world, however dark and cold, felt full of possibilities. Like that caramel boy that walked in the store, and took his shirt off for a shoulder tattoo of one of Zayn's drawings. He almost couldn't concentrate.

Now that was a possibility! Even if Zayn didn't ask him his number, or they barely talked because it was either do his job or get absolutely lost in the each other's eyes.

He immediately regretted letting that possibility go.

"Don't you think so, Zayn?" Louie asked trying to include him in the conversation, perhaps for feeling guilty about all this.

"Whah?"

Zayn looked up, from his thoughts, without a clue of what they were talking about.

"That monologue in the movie." Louis said.

"What about it?"

"Don't you think he was lying for the most part?" Louis insisted in bringing him in. He knew Zayn was just a quiet person, but he couldn't stop worrying about how things were going up in his head and he was also afraid to ask. His head couldn't stop wondering if this was the end of their friendship or just a rough time.

"Nah, he wasn't lying." Zayn shook his head before looking at the road in front as Louis tried to make eye contact with him.

Was he overthinking this? "That is the mystery of the movie, Lou." Harry reminded him, smiling.

 Zayn ignored what Harry said. "He says the truth because that is the way he frees himself. They just pass her doubt to the viewer but he didn't need to lie in that part. Actually what he needed was to say the truth." Zayn answered throwing the butt of the cigarette to the left.

Silence fell. Simply because neither Louie nor Harry thought of things in that light. It felt like a breakthrough.

They all walked staring at the ground, merged in their own thoughts, until they started hearing an allarm.

Zayn collapsed against someone. His pupils dialated when he noticed who he was but Liam was way too worried and stressed to think about Zayn, or sex, or anything right now.

"Liam?" Louie said before performing further examination of the situation.

Police sirens went off. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Liam yelled, his clenched fists punching at thin air and his feet banging on the floor. "Run."

And on instict they all sprinted, following Liam. It was confusing, and it all happened so fast.

Not that any of them had never ran away from the cops before, but when they did they had clear motive.

What was happening? What the fuck was happening?

A black van pulled up scaring the heck out of everyone, except Liam who vigorously opened it's back door and hopped in, letting the others enter even though they weren't quite sure as to why the hell they were doing it.

"What the fuck, Liam?" Louis yelled as Niall drove off making them lose balance and fall on their bums.

"I didn't get it, Niall." Liam said ignoring the hysteria and confusion of the others.

"What? Then why did you leave?" He yelled.

"I don't understand what is happening." Harry whispered close to Louis's ear.

"Why did we follow him?" Zayn hissed.

It seemed like they all did it but none of them really knew why. Their hearts just started beating really fast, the adrenaline pumped.

Liam and Niall kept on spatting as Niall drove which made the three other boys very uncomfortable.

"I wish I knew." Louis massaged his temple with the palm of his hand, closing his eyes and keeping his cool.

"Just pull over here. They're not on our backs any more!" Liam squeezed Niall's shoulder impatiently.

Niall rolled his eyes but did as told, because they had indeed mislead the cops.

"Who are these people?" Niall said when they parked, unbuckling and placing his knees on the seat to turn around and look at the back of the van.

"Niall?" Louis said as he recognised him.

"Louis? Okay, care to explain Payno?"

"I wasn't going to leave people in the crime scene, now was I?" Liam answered, widening his eyes like it was obvious.

"What crime scene?" Louis asked, scared they had killed somebody.

"Because they were witnesses? What? You wanna make them hostages?" Niall was, in his insides, calling Liam stupid.

"No, because they could be mistaken and end in jail!" Liam explained, and after Niall facepalmed himself.

"Are you stupid?"

"No, are you?"

"You are a fucking moron."

"Okay, what is happening?"

"Fuck, we are associated to a crime?"

"If you only explained things better!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?!" A collapsing yell evaded the small space and they all fell silent. Harry's veins popped out on his chest and he looked enraged.

All of them shut, surprised at the display, before Harry visibly calmed down and then smiled at Louis as to tell him to proceed.

He frowned, not expecting this following of events but soon got that it was the opportunity to clear everyone's confusion.

"Good. Now, one at a time." They all changed focus to Louis. "Liam, what crime did you two commit?"

Liam almost didn't get the queue to speak, so his eyes blinked a little when he tried to prepare the answer in his mind. "Um--- We robbed a-..."

"Don't tell them!" Niall grabbed Liam by the shoulder, struggling in his unconfortable position.

"Look, we are already way too involved. We are accessories to a crime we didn't commit.  So what is your solution for this?" Louis asked crossing his arms.

"We're screwed." Liam took his hands to his head and sat on the floor of the van.

"Let's go to your dad's building and just figure shit out." Niall sat back again and turned on the car.

"What the fuck? No!" Louis stressed.

"We can't let you leave." Niall answered driving off, but Liam was still on the ground, freaking out.

"Did he mean kill us?" Zayn whispered to Louis.

"We're not going to kill you." Liam's voice sounded muffled from his looking down, hands on his face.

●

Niall pulled into the small parking lot and parked close to the entrance. It was an old building with two floors that Liam inhirited when his dad died. It needed a lot of renovations and although Liam should have rented it all out by now, he was too lazy. So it was empty and Liam washed away the money he had left on his own fun instead.

"How are we gonna get them inside?" Niall asked.

This was an unsolvable problem. It felt like it was to say the least.

"We can just walk inside, we are not kids." Louis snarked.

"One at a time?" Liam suggested.

"Sure." Louis rolled his eyes.

Eventually, and with no resistance from their hostages whatsoever, they got into the first apartment which, other than three chairs, a table and an ancient sofa, was completly empty.

The walls were all covered in flowery wallpaper, that really old wallpaper with soft colors and the floors were practically all dusty wood.

Zayn and Harry sat on each end of the couch, as far away from each other as possible, while Louis paced around while they waited for Liam and Niall to come into the locked flat.

Zayn remebered the weed and immediately pulled the bag out to roll one.

"Do one for me." Louie said when he caught glimpse of Zayn with the bag and the grinder on his hand.

He walked quickly and sat in the middle of the couch, leaning forward and beating his foot on the wood repeatedly. Zayn rolled his eyes, although he was more than happy to provide for Louis, if Harry simply wasn't there.

Soon he was finalizing both by swiping the moist tip of his tongue across the paper and sealing it. Zayn handed one to Louis, who placed it in between his lips. Zayn grabbed the lighter, igniting Louis's and then his own.

Immediately they leaned back and tamed their stress. "Do you want some?" Louis turned to Harry who smiled looking at the boy's eyes.

"No, Harry can't have any." Zayn barked looking at both of them.

"Zayn, don't be a child."

"I'm fine, thanks." Harry politely declined which only made Zayn more pissed.

Although after a few drags Zayn would've probably not even care and offer weed to Harry himself.

"I don'oh even know whoh we got ourselves into." Zayn spoke, raspiness showed in his low voice.

"I know them from a long time ago.  
I'll fix this." Louis assured, relaxed, leaning back.

"How- how do you know them?" Zayn was curious. Of course, he was. He longed for information of the bloke that made him even shier, if that was possible.

"We went to high school together." Louis said. "Well me and Liam did, and then Niall came from Ireland a couple years after I met Liam and joined our class."

"Ow. How come I've never met them before?"

"They went to other colleges and we fell apart." Louie explained. It was a rather boring story. It saddened Louis actually. And now things just took a turn for the worse. "I think I may have a solution."

"Okay, what?" Zayn jumped up slightly.

"Just stay sharp."

The door swung open and in came Niall with some tech junk filling his hands. Liam walked in as well and locked the door with a key, before stuffing it in his front pocket.

Niall dropped it all carefuly on the table, including his lap top and started setting it up.

"You're smoking pot?" Liam asked when he sniffes the air.

Niall would've noticed but he was way too focused on his task, as usual.

Zayn nodded. "Make me one?"

"Liam, there is no time for that now!" Niall snarked and he typed away furiously, until finally he breathed really loudly, plopped down on a chair and groan in what sounded like blissful realise.  
"Okay, good. No one is tracking us."

"Excellent." Liam smirked, speaking loudly. "So there is time!" He pointed out, turning his head to the hazel eyed boy and winking his eye at him.

Zayn's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down, readying everything as he smiled.

Louis frowned, confused at the display. Could this day turn anymore unexplainable?

"The police only showed up because the alarms went off. And since Niall turned off the cameras inside the bank and around that street, there is no way of knowing what really happened." Liam walked closer to them and explained.

"How about forced entry?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"I unlocked and locked the doors with no way of getting traced or registered." Niall spoke up, although his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Fingerprints?"

"Gloves." Liam waved his hands tl show them.

"Witnesses?"

"Other than you three?"

"Okay, I heard enough." Louis got up and walked closer to Niall. "If this all checks out you will not even be approached by the police." Louis put both his hands on top of the table hovering over Niall who sat on the other side.

"So?" Niall looked up at Louie.

"So, you tried to rob a bank and we know that. We have levarage over you, because you are not going to kill us..."

"How does he know we that?" Liam asked Niall, his tone tired.

"Well, we were close to a bank, some restaurants and a lot of old empty buildings when you showed up. You said robbed before, and you practically just confirmed it." Louis said making everyone impressed at his insightfulness. Niall and Liam, without wanting it, already had given him the high ground.

"It was an easy assumption." Louie shrugged, before turning around and siting on top of the table with his front to the sofa.

Zayn waved the blunt in Liam's direction and he smirked getting up to head over to the boy.

"Hey, Zayn. Didn't you have your lighter in the right front pocket?" Louis asked and Zayn's brain just clicked.

"Nah, it's right here." It was actually laying in his lap with the rest of the things. Liam leaned slightly downwards for Zayn to ignite it. He placed a hand on Liam's hip and quickly the other boy was puffing away, walking back to his place overly pleased.

"Zayn has really meticulous fingers. That how he rolls them so perfectly." Louis pointed to Liam's face. "You got it?" Louis asked to his best buddy who smirk and showed a set of keys.

"What the fuck?" Liam asked getting up, and when Niall noticed he did as well. Zayn handed it over to Louis and he guarded it in his grip safely.

"Well it seems like you two are at a disavantage. We have all the information to through you under the bus plus the keys to exit. Now, we can either negotiate so this can roll smootly for you, or we can turn you in." Louie smirked proudly. "So... what is it gonna be?"

○○○ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: What is it gonna be?
> 
> QUESTION #2: This is a less reflective chapter, but did you like it's vibe?
> 
> QUESTION #3: Zayn is jealous of Harry, but is Harry jealous of Zayn?
> 
> A/N: OiOi!! Long chap, hah :) My babies won awards, Hazza started touring, Nialler too! And that Harry tweet about the tour was so Louis that wrote cus: OiOii is Louis!
> 
> See you next time!


	8. The Negotiation

_" ...the first kiss does not occur_   
_with the mouth, but with the eyes."_

○○○

**Chapter 7: The Negotiation**

Liam didn't think twice. He stroke a punch straight to Louis's jaw making the smaller boy fall backwards.

"What the fuck?" Niall yelled as Liam looked shocked with himself watching Louis wince on the ground before turning to Niall who caught his attention.

"I panicked." Liam admitted with a screechy tone, not noticing that Louis got up and was about to jump on him.

The smaller and noticeably weaker boy threw himself over the muscular hunk, making them both fall on the ground with a thud. "Shouldn't have done that, Payno." Louis steadied himself on top on Liam, wrestling with him sloppilly to keep with Liam's back on the wood floor.

Louis made a weak lunge at Liam, who fought him off rather easily.

Zayn was worried at Louis's disavantage but mostly him and the other two just looked amongst themselves trying to decide what to do in the unconfortable situation.

"Give me the key." Liam grunted trying to push Louis off, so he could be on top.

"No!" Louis exhaled as Liam grabbed him by the shoulders, and tugged on his clothes, grabbing him up and and ramming him into a wall.

  They exchanged body blows and punches as their scuffle got even weirder before someone could put an end to it.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Just stop it." Zayn said getting in the middle, his expression of uncomfort clear in his face as he tried to duck from any possible jab.

  He pressed both hands on each chest pushing them apart until they relaxed, their breathing loud and heavy. "Are you alright?" Zayn said when he noticed the cut on Louie's lower lip. He looked oddly cute, wincing at the pain as he tried to stanch the blood his his fingers.

Liam however looked untouched,... or like he had just had sex. His hair was messy and his exposed skin shiny from the tiniest break of sweat, but he was pretty much unaffected. He looked great actually, sexy even, Zayn thought as he smiled shortly at him before returning his focus back to Louie.

"Maybe try resolving this without fighting pathetically?" Zayn suggested with a low voice, meant for only his bestie to heard before backing off.

Louis cleaned imaginary dust off his shoulder, and looked up with a clenched jaw and a pout, trying to look tough.

"Every one good?" Niall asked out of awkwardness.

Liam and Louie nodded their heads looking each other dead in the eye. "Look, the probabilities of you being acused of anything are practically zero, if you really covered up your tracks as nicely as you put it." Louis pushed light on Liam's chest as a clear provocation but before Liam could do anything, he strolled away speaking loudly. "Plus there is no possible link to us since I'm the only one who knew you two before. We shut our mouths and most likely nothing happens. If you let us go, of course." Louis diverted to make glances at the others. Everyone seemed to think the same thing.

"Yeah, they will never even have a way off telling if the alarm went off accidentally. There's no sign of forced entry! This was just an over reaction." Niall added as he got back to the computer.

"Everyone agrees?" Louis asked checking around at all their expressions.

"What if there's a problem?" Liam asked.

"There won't."

●

Zayn thrusted his hips to the loud music, closing his eyes, feeling the hot sweating bodies sway to the rythem around him. The old apartment was barely lit and filled with people. The room smelled like smoke and horniness.

A typical Bradford suburbs party was occurring. People would fill someone's house, bring stereos and cheap booze and party all night. It was cheaper than going to clubs and since it was a Saturday, you'd get in real trouble if you complained to the police about noise. It was rather frowned upon actually.

So,... it was the perfect habit!

Outside, in the deserted balcony, sat Harry and Louis.

Side by side, sharing a cigarette in a comfortable silence. Apart from the party music that was perfectly hearable, it felt peaceful. Although the chilly weather, Louis's chest felt warm, and he had that nice feeling where he felt so relaxed it was almost like he was going to doze off. 

Harry, however focused on both their side arms touch, it was blissful.

Louis passed the cigarette over, his wrist showing from under his jacket. Harry looked at the exposed skin, a tattoo that resembled a bracelet inked on it and instead of taking Louis's offer he brushed the tips of his long fingers against Louis's skin, surprising the blue eyed boy who looked at the display tingling.

"Do your tattoos have meaning?" Harry spoke grabbing the cigarette and putting it in between his lips.

"Some do." Louis's wasn't a man of few words, like Harry. But spending time with him made Louie realise how much he wanted to listen to what Harry had to say. So unconsciously he spoke less around the curly angel in hopes of him opening up. He wasn't sure if it was working though. "Do yours?"

"Almost all of them." Harry replied letting smoke slowly breath off his lips. Louis moved his head a bit so he would look at Harry's beautiful features.

"Maybe one day you could tell me." Louis proposed, genuinely curious to look at Harry's inked body like a map of his deepest stories and desires.

"You are a very perceptive person." Harry looked at the sky, unaware of Louis's eyes on him.

"I'm very distracted." Louie notified, observing how the small but sharp shadow created around his jaw line. It was perfect. Louis wanted to kiss it, and maybe then kiss his neck. God, Louis wanted to do so much more than that.

"You appear to be." Harry's raspy voice said before he shifted his gaze to Louis. Their eyes met and he almost thought of looking away, from the nervous tickle in his belly, but he didn't. "I think everyone was rather surprised with how you handled everything the other night. It showed how smart you are."

Louis smiled, but only on the inside.

They held their gaze on each other, but both couldn't help it when their eyes averted to the other's lips for a few seconds. "Why did you stay?" Louis didn't control what spilled out of him but after he felt like punching himself. However, he was extremely curious.

Harry looked down, his heart jolted as did Louis's.

"I'm scared to say." Harry revealed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"I'm scared as well." Louis replied as he looked the other way to the balcony's window, watching the party unravel inside, trying to relieve the unavoidable tension that had risen between them. Louis felt feverish.

"Why?" Harry whispered trying to catch Louis's attention, his green eyes sparkled.

"Because you seem to know what you want." Louis turned his ocean orbs back to the angel, his eyes positively terrified. " But I don't know what it is that you want."

Harry's travelled down to Lou's lips, as if his eyes were to tell Lou. He knew the other boy was nervous. He could feel Louie's intense breathing fan his own face, it tingled his neck.

Louis noticed how intense Harry's gaze was on him as he bit his lower lip without even noticing. Louis's stole one last peak at Harry's eyes, his stomach flipping, before both started leaning in. Slowly and afraid, but closer and closer.

Until a scream erupted as someone opened the balcony door. Out came a shirtless girl with an ecstatic look on her. She threw her hands in the air, obviously drunk off her ass.

Louis's daze broke and he looked at the girl with a rather unpleased look, his jaw hurtfully clenched. Harry got up and walked to her. "Let's go inside." He told her, offering her his jacket not noticing how the she was starting to look sickly.

"Harreh?" Louie called for him to pay attention, but the other boy only looked back at him, loosing the opportunitty to notice that she was about to puke on his jacket.

That nasty throaty sound erupted and the girl spilled her dinner onto Harry's jacket as Louis had predicted. "Fuck!" Harry commented. It was the first curse word Louis heard Harry say, and although the situation Louie thought it was rather hot.

Witnessing the entire situation was Zayn.

Maybe it was immature of him sending that girl out there, but he couldn't help the turmoil in his chest as he witnessed the person he loved, for an eternity, be with someone else.

A tear slipped his eye and he wipped it with the back of his hand before he paced back to the middle of the 'dance floor', looking around for anyone that could offer him any type of quimical release.

That is when Zayn saw him, sitting in the middle of a sofa, with laughing people surrounding him like moths to the light.

Liam held a beautiful smile, and readied himself to take a shot off a girl's navel.

And what a mystery was Liam's persona in Zayn's eyes.

○○○

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: Who is your favourite character up to now?
> 
> QUESTION #2: Why does Liam represent such a mystery to Zayn?
> 
> QUESTION #3: Why did Harry stay?
> 
> QUESTION #4: What is Harry's void?
> 
> A/N: Heyah! So, who else died to the lyrics of Medicine(Bi Anthem all the way!!!)? And BTW Louis was 100% no doubt backstage in Harreh's Amsterdam concert!
> 
> And can we just talk about Niall's wardrobe for the tour? So on point! He looked so good, goddddd I wanna marry him.
> 
> See you next time!


	9. The rooftop

_"We rip out so much of ourselves_   
_To be cured of things faster,_   
_(...)"_

○○○

**Chapter 8:** **The** **Rooftop**

Zayn observed from afar as Liam spoke to a dozen pair of eyes completely focused on him, captivated, ceirtainly.

His head ran around all that was happening. Zayn lost his best friend, he was all alone, he had no one, nothing truly mattered to him, and he didn't truly matter to anyone. He felt so alienated.

And as he looked at Liam, he saw it clearly. Liam had everyone's attention, constantly surrounded by people, he was happy and people were happy when with him. It allured Zayn. And he wanted to understand Liam, but he only seemed to relate to all those hungry eyes, either fishing for Liam's attention or giving him their own. He was magnificent, a complete riddle in Zayn's brain.

He had stared for so long at the fascinating boy, and so intensely that eventually the caramel boy caught on and looked back at Zayn.

His stomach flipped, his hearts pumped quicker and he looked away, searching for the closest source of alcohol possible. He wanted to disappear. His eyes were filled with water that eventually had to pour out, he hadn't even noticed.

Scattered bottles of booze lied around and he grabbed the nearest taking a big chug, whilst closing his eyes. It burned down his throat, and he still didn't feel even close to satisfied.

In search of another drink, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, quickly finding an almost empty bottle of tequilla. Almost.

He sipped quickly what remained of it, leaning against the furniture, until he felt a hand press over his own. Zayn opened his eyes as the unknown hand pushed the bottle out of his grasp.

"You okay?" That sweet but seducing voice managed to make it's way to Zayn's ears. Liam had actually come up to him after he caught him staring.

Zayn felt embarassed. Not only did he question why this beautiful and fascinating human being was paying him attention, he also wished Liam didn't find him in the state he was. Zayn looked down and around, trying to mask his sadness, his misery.

Liam, however, saw right through him. Maybe it was because of his attraction, and desire to seduce the boy, that he had decided to chase after Zayn. Or maybe it was genuinely the tiniest bit of concern. Most likely it was a mix.

But now he sensed that this boy was nowhere near a state of attempting flirtation. Far from it. He looked like he had gotten news that his mom just died. His eyes looked sad and watery, he looked desolated.

Liam thought of what to do to make Louis's friend feel better. "Is Louie here?" Liam asked, scooting closer to the boy so they could minimally communicate, fighting the noise of the party.

Zayn looked even worse after that question. He nodded, but kept his head down, closing his eyes in what looked like a wince.

"Wanna go find him?" Liam proposed, looking intently as a tear fell on Zayn's cheek. Liam, on instinct, wiped it away softly, with his thumb, resting his hand on Zayn's face for a moment, making the other look up in suprise.

They met eyes for two seconds, smiling shortly before drifting away, sporting a faint blush on their cheeks.

"You're Zayn, right?" Liam asked when he understood that maybe Louis was what was making him feel like that in the first place.

"Yeah." Zayn said, admired that he remembered. Their history of encounters was, most ceirtainly, not the most normal, but in between drawing on Liam's shoulder and witnessing him punch his best friend after he attempted to rob a bank, Zayn had not only memorized Liam's name but also fantasized about him.

It almost raised Zayn's mood that Liam also remembered. "Do you want to get out of here?" Liam asked close to Zayn's ear.

Zayn felt hot. He thought about what would happen if Louis and Harry stayed behind and alone, but Liam's breath had fanned his neck and his musky scent invaded Zayn's nostrils making his decision hard to make.

Maybe it was the booze, but Zayn nodded, waiting for Liam to take him away, as he glanced with soft eyes.

The caramel-haired boy knew exactly where to take him. He smiled and took Zayn's hand. "We should grab jackets." Liam commented.

●

Liam climbed up the stairs like a kid with ADHD, whilst Zayn quietly observed, enchanted with Liam's stamina, taking slow steps. "Come on, we are almost there." Liam said looking down at the other boy. "Or do I need to carry you?" He said suggestively making Zayn smile and keep following him.

Soon Zayn spotted a door at the top of the stairs. "I present to you... the rooftop." Liam grabbed the knob and swung the door open revealing a vast patio on the other side.

Zayn was to say the least, amazed. There was nothing more soothing than a beautiful view from above. It made Zayn feel like everything was far away. Like he had actually escaped.

And that was the perfect word to describe Zayn's feelings about this rooftop, this gettaway, and Liam. An escape.

They both walked out, feeling the chilling breeze blow on their exposed necks, and although Liam walked decisively, Zayn strolled around comtemplating the scenery.

Some of walls had beautiful graffiti, the patio was empty, dead silent and the only source of light came from the buildings that surrounded it.

Zayn stared at the paintings. The profile of a girl, her eyes closed, her lips red and her hair turning into waves. It was agressive, but calm at the same time, a release of endorphins. Zayn loved it's complexity.

"Have you ever done graffiti?" Liam took the boy off guard, interrupting his train of thought.

Zayn peeked quickly at Liam, who stood right by his side, hands in his pockets, also appretiating the piece of art on the walls.

"I thought about it." Zayn admitted, turning his glance at the picture again.

"You should." Liam said. "I bet it would look exquisite."

Zayn's heart skipped a beat, and the thought of kissing Liam right there crossed his mind for some reason. Instead his eyes just discreetly made their way to Liam's face but the other boy was already looking into his eyes intently.

However, with Liam's piercing eyes staring into Zayn's soul, he didn't feel frightened or invaded or even felt the need to disconnect their locked gaze.

He felt allured, attracted. Liam's eyes looked practically black with the lack of light.

"Do you feel better?" He asked, quietly, his voice rough and low.

"Yes." But everything rushed to Zayn's brain like a comeback to reality.

"Are you sure? Your expression just switched to overly sad."

Zayn looked down after that. He was fine arguing with Louis, who he has known for years, and tell him everything else, but it was so easy for Zayn to hide around other people, to close himself. He immediately wanted to do that with Liam. Hide.

But there was nowhere else to hide. Liam saw Zayn's vunerability. Beyond that, he saw Zayn's tears. "I have an unfixable problem." His mouth blabbed as his eyes filled with water.

"No problem is unfixable." Liam responded, lightly laughing, and to that Zayn took offense. However he covered it up.

"Most of them are, if you think about human nature." Liam's expression fell.

What did Zayn mean by that?

Liam watched as the other boy walked away and plopped down next to a corner, taking something out of his pocket. Soon Liam noticed all the sorrow and sadness that filled that quiet, beautiful boy. He must feel like that constantly, and simply hide it inside until he's alone.

It troubled Liam, because Liam was nothing like that. How could someone be facing so much sadness?

Liam would've runned away in that moment, if it weren't for the fact that Zayn had already captured Liam's attention in some way. He didn't know what it was yet.

So he walked over and sat right next to him, on the dusty ground of the patio. "You can tell me the unsolvable problem if you want. I'll listen."

And Liam had captured Zayn's attention, in a much different way. The way that made Zayn nervous but excited to be standing next to him. "I'm in love with someone that is in love with someone else." Zayn was rolling a blunt, as Liam quickly noticed.

"Then fall out of love." Liam bluntly answered.

"It's not someone I can escape. They're all... they're all I have." Zayn stopped for a moment. It was almost painful to talk, and tears were starting to blur his vision.

"Is this someone Louie?" Liam deduced.

Zayn nodded softly before returning to grind some of his weed, that he took out of the little bag he always carried.

"It will come a time where you'll be so in love with someone else, you'll look back and find this funny." Liam assured, but that wasn't the reality. Not for Zayn at least.

"If I loose Louie nothing will ever be funny again." Zayn revealed in a mumble.

Tears prickled again out of the sensitive boy. "Why can't I just forget him, you know? Why can't I just-... let go? Why does it hurt so much?"

Liam looked at Zayn, and saw that he meant it. He don't know what else to say.

What Liam was good at was never advice, it was emotional support. And Zayn clearly was someone that needed to be heard, and supported.

So Liam let his head rest on Zayn's shoulder. In the minimum, Liam wanted to stop Zayn's ache, but for now that was all he had.

"I can't imagine the pain you are going through." Liam admitted, but was that true?

Liam did have pain in his life, pain that he simply couldn't put himself through. That he couldn't admit.

He knew he was trying to ignore it.

Because just the thought of that pain and him facing it made Liam want to scream! Want to punch something...

Want to...

Want to cry.

And so Liam remembered of how much he trully missed his dad, and how his mom and sisters have been pushing Liam away since his death, and how everything he dreamed of being was taken away from him, and how agressive he had been with his best friend that had received the same exact fate and his eyes filled with water.

He couldn't believe in himself. He was a terrible person.

A terrible person that actually had capacity to feel sorry for himself.

It disgusted Liam.

He raised his head off Zayn's shoulder and wiped the stupid tears away with the back of his hand aggressively.

"Are you okay?" Zayn sounded surprised. He thought of how great Liam's life was. Was he that moved by Zayn's pain?

"Fine." The hint of frustration in Liam's voice was impossible to ignore.

But Liam was perfect... everything was just... He had pain in his life? Zayn's eyes softened. His heart wrenched.

Zayn packed what he was doing as soon as Liam got up.

"As I talked to you, you can talk to me." Zayn reached for Liam's hand and looked him in the eyes.

He looked beyond unreachable. His dark eyes were angry. "Let go of me." He said in spite.

Zayn didn't want to. It's like he saw a reflection in that moment. Liam was in a road to self destruction. It was unclear why, but then how could one explain self destruction.

Zayn always though of it as an uncontralable emotion.

Liam looked even more infuriated, but just like a wave that washed off the shore - it faded quickly.

He pulled his hand off of Zayn's and paced out of the patio, swinging the door open and banging it close behind him, leaving Zayn in the cold.

○○○

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: Do you have a character you dislike? If so why?
> 
> QUESTION #2: What makes Zayn open up to Liam?
> 
> QUESTION #3: Even though the scene's bitter end, do Liam and Zayn connect emotionally? And if so how and why?
> 
> QUESTION #4: What caught Liam's attention about Zayn and what caught Zayn's attention about Liam?
> 
> QUESTION #5: What makes Zayn's previous curiosity for Liam grow even bigger this chapter?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Heyah! This chapter was somewhat challenging to write, so hope you enjoyed it♡
> 
> See you next time!


	10. The Surprise Departure

_"To love an addict is to_   
_run out of tears."_

○○○

 **Chapter 8:** **The** **Surprise Departure**

Zayn knew in his head Liam's anger was not directed towards him. However he could not shake the hurt in his heart that he actually let his guard down and his vulnerability was met with aggression.

It was hard to swallow and he questioned if he should follow him or give him air because he didn't know Liam and Liam's needs.

The surprise that came to Zayn when Liam cried was indicator of that. It hurt beyond belief.

Why did this world ruin everything that was pure and perfect?

He found himself thinking that maybe Liam only needed consolation. His feet were already dragging him back to the party, back to reality, when his only wish was that Liam had stayed and talked to him.

Because Zayn understood. Zayn understood the need to hide. The need to run.

But as he didn't want to hide from Liam and he wanted Liam to not run from him.

The party was as loud, or even more then when Zayn left.

He walked right in, looking around at every face, hoping to spot Liam. Instead he found Louie. "Hey, we've been looking for you." Louis cheerful tone was not missed. He wore a smile and behind him stood Harry, with a smile as well.

"Sorry. Look, have you seen Liam?" Zayn asked, ignoring the sting of their hapiness contrasting Zayn's misery and focused on the true urgency.

"Payno? He's here?" Louis asked looking around as Zayn huffed. They hadn't seen him... "You two friends now?" Louis asked curious as to why Zayn cared in the first place.

"No." Zayn didn't understand the curiosity, but the frown in Louis's face didn't go unnoticed as it was such a change from his previous good mood.

"Look, we're going home. Wanna come or not?"   
Louis said in what sounded like a scowl raising his eyebrows, impatientely awaiting a response from his best friend.

"I'll go later. Don't worry." Zayn calmly said as he looked around.

"Are you sure?" Louis pressed.

Zayn didn't even hear him. The music was really loud and he wanted to find Liam.

"Zayn!" Louis called grabbing his shoulder.

"Hum?" He turned back his focus to Louie.

"Are you sure you wanna stay?" Louis gazed intently into his friend's eyes.

Zayn got a little lost. He looked into Louie's eyes and he wanted to go. He also wanted to see if Liam was alright.

Louie had found Harry. And he wished he knew if they could recover from this. But Zayn didn't see a friendship when he thought of Louie.

He saw someone he thought of holding, and loving, and... he wanted to see what Louie and him could be.

But he couldn't. And he'd never get a chance to. "You don't need to worry about me, Louis. I'm not a child."

"Fine. Have it your way!" Louis's jaw clenched and he stormed off leaving Harry behind with raised eyebrows.

Zayn looked up at him, eyes and chest lightly burning. "Stay out of trouble." Harry's tone, not only was deep and hoarse but it sounded sincere. If only Zayn wasn't feeling so horrible, he could have appreciated the gesture.

Eventually, after Harry started feeling how the moment got awkward he smiled and followed to where Louis had vanished.

Zayn's insides were in raging flames.

The thought of searching for Liam was long gone. Now, Zayn wanted to take revenge on himself. On his stupidity.

He was done with everything. His familly didn't want him, his best friend replaced him with a tall, argueably much more beautiful man than him.

He wanted self-destruction.

●

Louis woke up late from five hours of restless sleep.

He usually didn't sleep much, and hadn't been sleeping at all since all the trouble with Zayn's almost-relapse hapenned. And after last night he simply couldn't relax.

Why did he lash out at something so stupid? He was just so scared of leaving Zayn alone and unprotected.

It was actually Zayn's fault that Louis was so worried.

But now he didn't know what to make of their friendship. And it hurt him so much.

Was it an empty and toxic relationship based on co-dependence all that they had? Louis refused to believe that. He'd trust Zayn with his life.

Louie got up and, after a wee and a quick splash of cold water against his face, he walked out of his room and knocked on Zayn's door.

No answer.

Zayn was probably still sound asleep.

"Good morning." A raspy lazy voice sounded startling Louie as he turned around.

"Why do you insist on wearing no clothes in the morning?" Louis whined when he spotted Harry having his morning coffee, sporting no clothes, at least to where Louis's eyes reached.

He was probably wearing boxers, as always, but either way it made Louie blush.

Harry smiled. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He noticed the blush in Loueh's cheek and it made him feel funny.

Actually, Harry noticed most of Louis's reactions to him. He liked to observe him closely and stay quiet so he'd just forget Harry was in the room and be as genuine as possible.

Louis was fascinatingly clever, humorous and caring. He always made sure Harry was comfortable, and he had the cutest laugh ever.

Harry didn't know yet what could develop between them.

He was also scared he was the reason all the friendship dinamic between Louie and Zayn was falling apart.

Because of him, they didn't have time to be alone and mend things.

Or perhaps because Harry joined them, Louie was too distracted to realise that maybe him and Zayn were the real deal and Harry was just disturbing.

But then... they almost kissed... and...

Harry didn't know. He was developing feelings for Louis and he felt like Louis was doing the same.

Although his previous stament where he claimed to not be gay, Louie striked Harry as a top. Someone who enjoyed giving to others and was just the right amount of protective.

He wasn't exactly tidy though. Numerous times he witnessed Zayn cleaning up after him, or Harry took the job himself to clean the dishes or something else.

But he never asked Harry for anything, he just let him crash without even questioning it and he made sure Harry had everything he needed.

Louis was perfect.

"You are not making me uncomfortable. But don't you feel cold?" Louis had a spark of worry in his eyes and his forehead had a light frowned. Something was occupying his brain, bothering him.

"That is the thing. In the mornings I always feel overly hot." Louis gulped as reaction to what Harry had said.

It was adorable that Louie got nervous just for small things he did or said.

He got up and walked to Louie, revealing his bare tummy and his tight black boxers.

Louie loved Harry's lean body, his tattoed chest and how he hovered over Louis.

Harry got really close, the concerned look on his expression threw Louie off.

Harry's large hand travelled to the flying tips of Louie's hair that he pulled behind the boy's ear making Loui'ss palms clamy and his mouth dry.

"What is worrying you?" Harry said quietly, before looking into the smaller boy's eyes.

Harry had such bright green eyes. Rarely could Louis read through them. Harry was a puzzle. He didn't know what to do to make him trust Louie, or simply talk to him. Open up.

Sincery few were the people that left Louis that puzzled. He was sharp, unfooled. But Harry made Louie distracted, in a daze.

"I'm worried about Zayn." Louis said shaking off the haze and remembering Harry's question.

"Maybe I should give you two space." Harry proposed.

Louie looked back into the tall angel's eyes, afraid. Was he suggesting he wanted to leave?

"Do you think that is what we need?" Louis asked meaning him and Harry. Was space what they needed?

But Harry didn't understand. It was a moment of insecurity. "Maybe." They stayed silent.

"Just go in there and talk to him." Harry let go, walking back to the counter to finish his coffee with an ache on his chest.

Louie agreed and taking a small glance st the other boy, remembered the urgency and importance of fixing things with Zayn.

He strolled to Zayn's door with patience and calmness, knocking three times and awaiting answer.

But still no sound emerged. Louie grew impatient at this situation. He never knocked but now he felt like he had to.

Slowly he opened the door, peeking inside.

The bed was made... what?

Louis's heart jolted and he burst into the room.

Empty.

Zayn? Zayn is not here?

Louis looked for a sign that he had been home since last night. Everything looked untouched.

"Have you seen Zayn this morning?" Louie's voice was exhilarated as he yelled from inside Zayn's room.

But no answer was heard.

Louie walked back to the kitchen quickly.

Where the fuck was Harry now? Why was everyone disappearing?

The coffee mug Harry used was in the sink. The bag of clothes was gone from the living room as Louie noticed.

Louis's immediate thought was all of this was a joke.

It had to be. It made no freakimg sense.

Until Louie found a note on the table, where Harry had previously been sitting that morning.

_"You and Zayn will fix things, I'm certain. Don't come searching for me, I'll be okay. Everything will be okay. You are wonderful Louie. Never forget that._   
_Xxx"_

○○○

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION #1: What does the prologue chapter represent?
> 
> QUESTION #2: Will Harry die? If not Harry, will any of the other four? Who and why?
> 
> QUESTION #3: What were Harry's reasons to leave?
> 
> QUESTION #4: Where the heck is Zayn?
> 
> QUESTION #5: Why did Louie and Harry suddenly have a weak insecure moment?
> 
> QUESTION #6: Is Zayn really an addict?
> 
> A/N: Heyah! Sorry this chapter took so long! Anyway, this week has been so quiet in the fandom... I feel something big about to happen.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
